Shigure Knows Best
by aiiiyo
Summary: Locking Kyou and Yuki in a room can have either bad or good consequences. YukixKyou


Shigure Knows Best

According to Shigure, the only reason they hate each other so much is because they admire each other so much.  
But obviously, neither of them would ever admit to that.  
There was always glaring across the dinner table, dirty looks thrown during the 'family movie night' that Tohru insisted on, despite the fact that she technically wasn't _in_ the family… and of course… came the fighting.  
The fighting that destroyed the house daily.  
Damn whoever invented these stupid paper doors.  
_'Hmm~~ I wonder how I can get them to stop taking out their sexual frustration on my house?'_

It wasn't long till he decided to take matters into his own hands.  
This plan included pushing Tohru into the two boys and locking them in the only room with a proper door and a lock in the house.  
Oh yes.  
The master bedroom.  
_'My bedroom… with the sturdy headboard…'_

"WHAT?! SHIGURE!!!" Yuki screamed as Shigure locked the door.

Shigure simply giggled at the rat from the outside.

"OI! YOU PERVERT! LET US OUT!!"

"Now now, respect your elders! I'm going to walk Tohru-chan to Hanajima's house then I'm going over to Aaya's! Bye bye my darling cousins!" they heard and stomps down the stairs.

"Shit." Yuki said to his cousin.

"Damnit, we can't even break these doors!!" Kyou said with an annoyed growl.

"This is your entire fault you know." Yuki muttered. "If you hadn't been so annoying and picking fights with everyone."

"You're just irritating and you think you can own the place. Stupid big head." Kyou shot angrily.

"I'm still better than you."

"You're such an arrogant ass." Kyou said.

"But that doesn't explain why you're such a shithead."

Kyou pounced on Yuki, ready to claw his eyes out, but he felt a familiar sensation come over him.

"Oh fuck." He muttered, seeing that he was butt naked and on top of an equally naked, just transformed Yuki.

Yuki's eyes trailed down Kyou's body in interest

Tanned…

Defined muscles…

Ginger.  
Everywhere.

He blushed openly as he felt his own reaction at his cousin's well formed body.

"Get off." Yuki muttered pushing off his cousin.

Kyou sneered and searched for clothes.  
Problem.  
There were none.  
This made Yuki somewhat happy.

"I'M GONNA KILL SHIGURE!! I MEAN, WHY DOES HE ALWAYS DO THIS TO US?!?! I- why are you staring?" Kyou asked.

Yuki didn't answer.

Just continued staring with a small grin on his face.

"STOP STARING AT ME!"

"I'm not staring, who said that? Shut up. I'm not." Yuki muttered still not taking his eyes away.

Yuki bit his lip and looked up at Kyou, who looked anything but angry. He looked pretty pleased.

_'Okay Yuki. Here's your one chance.' _Yuki thought to himself.

Yuki yanked Kyou down and brushed his lips against his.

Kyou's eyes widened in shock.

Yuki pulled back, as if shocked with his own movements.

_'Shit.'_ He thought.

There was an awkward silence as Kyou laid half on top of Yuki.

"What. Was that?" Kyou asked, still not getting off.

Yuki blushed even redder and Kyou wriggled to get off him, he stopped dead, feeling something around Yuki's groin.

"Oh my." Kyou muttered. "Is that what I think it is?"

Yuki opened his mouth and shut it.

"I, er, I, no!" he stuttered.

"Hmm." Kyou said wriggling a bit more. "Are you certain?"

Kyou felt his own arousal grow and knew it was noticeable while he was dressed in nothing, but he just smirked and began grinding against Yuki.

Yuki attempted to stifle his moan but couldn't and groaned out loud.

Kyou gasped in surprise at the beautiful sound from the prince.

"My, my, Yuki. You are full of surprises." Kyou said, still grinding, a possessive grin on his face.

"Kyou. Stop." Yuki managed to force out in a half moan of pleasure.

"What if I don't want to?" Kyou asked stroking himself, still sitting on top of his cousin. "What if you, Yuki, writhing beneath me is turning me on?"

Yuki gasped and arched his back as he saw what Kyou was doing. He reached his hands up but Kyou stopped him, now had both his and Yuki's in his hand and stroking them roughly.

"Fuck. Fuck." Yuki groaned, catching Kyou's hand. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Finish me. Fuck me. Blow me. Suck me. Something!!" Yuki muttered.

Kyou smirked and nodded.

"Do you want this?" Kyou asked.

Yuki jerked with a gasp and nodded.

"Then don't struggle." Kyou whispered in his ear before catching Yuki's lips in a open mouthed kiss.

"I want you in me." Yuki managed to force out, pushing Kyou away from him slightly. "I want to be in you."

"That can be arranged. But later. Right now I want to continue touching you." Kyou muttered.

Yuki nodded and Kyou proceeded to pump Yuki's penis.

"Harder." Yuki moaned. "Faster."

He acknowledged Yuki's requests and pumped harder and rapidly… soon feeling Yuki's come on his hands.

"Mhmmm." Kyou said licking it off his fingers. "Yuki-flavoured."

Yuki's eyes glazed over at the sight. He immediately pushed Kyou over and engulfed his erection in his mouth.

Kyou gasped in surprise as he felt Yuki's tongue licking up and down his cock, but it was the generous suck which got a reaction out of Kyou.

"Ohmigod." Kyou said clawing the floor but not being able to grip onto something, he eventually settled with Yuki's hair. Yuki appreciated the gesture and deep-throated Kyou's cock.

"Ohmigod Yuki!" he shouted, letting go of his hair, but Yuki kept sucking and swallowed the seed which spurted generously out of his penis.

"Mhmm… Kyou-flavoured." Yuki said with a smirk before capturing Kyou's lips into a kiss.

"Fuck. You're good at that." Kyou muttered looking down at his now semi-erect penis.

"I know." Yuki said climbing on top of Kyou. "But you should be punished for that display earlier."

Their cocks rubbed together again.

"Hmm… what's a good punishment?" Yuki pretended to wonder to himself. "Ah, yes. Letting me dominate."

Kyou looked annoyed.

Yuki grinned.

"I'll be gentle." He said kissing Kyou's brow. "There will be some after pain tomorrow though."

Kyou blinked.

"You've done this before?" he asked.

"Kyou, you don't think I have this beauty to be wasted on women do you?" Yuki said with a wink.

Yuki leaned over and nibbled on Kyou's neck, leaving a large lovebite there.

"See? Mine." He said.

By the end of the night, Kyou was convinced that if there was a god, it sure as hell was Yuki.

"Hmm…" Yuki said pulling the blanket over them as they laid in the futon. "You've got to have been the best fuck I've ever had."

Kyou blushed.

"Maybe tomorrow," Yuki muttered while kissing Kyou's neck and tracing all the lovebites he had left on his chest and neck, "You can dominate me. Tie me up. Whip me."

Kyou groaned at the suggestion and Yuki laughed as he felt his partner's new erection.

"Or perhaps tonight." Yuki said with a laugh. "You still seem to have the stamina."

Suddenly, there was a call from downstairs.

"Yuki-kun! Kyou-kun!" Shigure called. "I'M HOME! DID YOU HAVE FUN WHILE I WAS WITH AAYA?"

"Oh, god." Kyou said. "The dog is back."

"I-"

"YUKI!! MY DEAREST BROTHER!! I'M HERE!!! DID YOU HAVE FUN WITH KYONKICHI?!" the door burst open.

"Shit." Yuki muttered.

"KYONKICHI!?!?! MY DEAREST BROTHER?!?!? OH GURE!! I'M SEEING THINGS!"

There was a dramatic faint from Ayame.

"Well, well." Shigure said catching Ayame in his arms and staring at them mischievously from the doorway. "Now, when you start adopting children… and getting married… and you know, having more vigorous young se-"

Kyou grabbed a book from the table and chucked it at Shigure.

"GET OUT!!! YOU PERVERT!!!"

"REMEMBER BOYS!! SHIGURE KNOWS BEST!!"

Kyou glared at the door Shigure just closed and folded his arms.

"Okay. SCREW IT. I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!" Kyou shouted and about to storm out of the room.

That was until a hand stopped him.

"You're so sexy…" Yuki muttered pulling Kyou back onto the bed.

"How can you be horny after that happened?"

"Well, Kyou… this is how it works." Yuki said flipping Kyou over and kissing him.

"Alright... I suppose I can wait till later to kill him..." Kyou said with a small grin.

Finis.


End file.
